


One and the same

by ScorbusChoseMe



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorbusChoseMe/pseuds/ScorbusChoseMe
Summary: Albus and Scorpius return for a third year of Hogwarts, feeling a certain way toward each other.





	1. Passion from the heart

The summer abruptly came to an end. In fact, a certain blond haired boy, just thirteen years old in some weird way looked forward to returning to Hogwarts. It was a summer too long. Besides, he missed his best friend and could hardly wait to see him. Although, Scorpius had made a sudden realization which further brought his excitement to high levels with a rush of adrenaline. Unfortunately, Scorpius knew he would be missing the train today and arriving late to school. In some ways, that was a good thing and in other ways, it wasn't. Having missed his alarm came with consequences. He sighed deeply in disappointment. 

He hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He took an hour worth of a shower keeping the hygiene clean. Between drying off and getting dressed, he reminded himself to bring his diary before he forgot at the last minute. Reaching in his drawer, Scorpius grabbed a handful of gel pens sticking them in his backpack. As odd as a backpack sounded to own, it was unique to be different. A pair of shades sat on the desk; he quickly grabbed the item. Every year, he had a list of possessions he needed to have with him anywhere. Each one he grabbed, it was checked off. Once he felt content, Scorpius was all set and ready to flee.

In the meanwhile, all of the other students walked inside the train taking their seats. Albus had a hunch Scorpius would not be joining him for the third year ride to Hogwarts. Due to Scorpius missing, Albus sat with Lily and James as a once in a lifetime opportunity. He got along with the two quite well. Lily was the first to speak. "I take Scorpius is not here. Any idea where he might be? It's not like him to be absent." She smiled. By now, she knew how close Albus and Scorpius were. It seemed odd to see Albus without his other half.

James joined in on the conversation. "Has he mentioned anything to you or are you just now finding out he is not making it?" He smiled, warmly. He wanted to be there for his brother no matter what because brother's stick together. Being the oldest sibling meant taking responsibility.

"I am not sure why Scorpius isn't here. All of us know, he is usually the first one on the train. I figured I wouldn't see him. It's not a big deal. I know he is coming." Albus said using a calm tone flashing a smile back at his two siblings. "Everything will be fine. I am sure." He always tried his best to have a positive attitude until it was impossible.

A trolley witched with a cart full of sweets arrived to the Potter's compartment. "Are any of you interested in having a treat?" She offered them a variety of choices.

Albus took a chocolate frog. "Thank You. You know these are my favorite." He glanced at the box. He ended up taking a few more just in case.

Lily and James weren't interested in having anything. They sat back and enjoyed the ride. The trolley witch left. Albus made a decision to sleep for the hours to pass quickly. The sooner he sleeps, the sooner Scorpius will come around. 

On that note, Scorpius was already at Hogwarts in the new dormitory. He was unpacking his suitcase and carry on's. Shortly after, he wrote poetry as a distraction; something no one knew about. 

Hours passed, Albus woke up from sleeping. He stretched his arms, yawning. Once he glanced outside and saw the Hogwart's castle, he just wanted to exit the train. "I can't believe we are back. Home sweet home." Students went out one by one alphabetically.

"Albus Potter, you may leave the train." Professor McGonagall gave approval. She smiled at Albus while he was heading out. "Scorpius is already here. I thought you ought to know." She whispered to him.

If it hadn't been for such a large crowd, Albus would have jumped up and down. "Thank you, professor. I best be heading on my way." He ran outdoors to the main entrance of the castle, up the flights of stairs, and stopped by the portal lady.

She welcomed the third year. "Welcome Albus, right? What's the password?" She waited for a response.

"Scorbus," He said with a proud face. "I still don't know what that means." He added.

Before allowing entry, she had a few words of her own. "You will find out. Just look at what's right in front of you." She opened the pathway to the Slytherin house. "I'll give you clues along the way." That was the last comment the portal lady made.

Albus ran at a super-fast speed bursting the door open only to find Scorpius not there. Not long later, he heard the shower water running. He waited in front of the bathroom door to surprise his best friend. A lot of thought's raced through his mind at the moment. There is no doubt he is nervous. His heart sped up when he heard the water shut off. He took a few deep breaths.

Scorpius wasn't in a rush to be done immediately. He wrapped a towel around his body, leaving the top half shirtless. A doorknob started twisting. Albus anticipated how all of this would play out. He wasn't ready. Ready or not, it's happening.

The door finally opened making the two boys be face to face with each other. Scorpius's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Albus had no words. Silence filled the surrounding air. Considering Albus never saw him half exposed, he didn't know how to react. Scorpius went pale.

Nonetheless, Scorpius and Albus leaned in for a hug. Both held on to the other tightly making it feel like forever. Still, neither spoke. They were caught up in their physical exchange. There was nothing uncomfortable about hugging a shirtless Scorpius. 

A red cheek Scorpius built the courage to break the silence. "I am sorry Albus. If I had known you were already here, I would have worn a top. I hope you don't feel uncomfortable." He hoped for the best.

"Don't apologize. I missed you." Albus spoke softly.

Scorpius sighed of relief. "I missed you too. I want to apologize for not being on the train with you." He had not done it intentionally.

Albus understood. "All that matters is that we are together right now." He shed light into the situation.

Little did either know, the hug never broke and they were wrapped up in each other for a while. Neither Scorpius nor Albus had intentions of pulling away. A knock on the door interrupted the hug. They broke apart at the same time.

"Come to the dining hall. You can catch up later." An unfamiliar third year reached out to them. 

Scorpius was confused. "Who is the individual? Like....I don't even know him." He asked Albus.

"I don't know either. Let's just go. Don't forget to put a shirt on." Albus reminded him.

"I almost forgot I wasn't wearing anything halfway up. Thanks for being a good sport." Scorpius looked in his trunk for a red shirt. "Let's see what I can get myself into." He chose a red shirt that said: Live, laugh, repeat. "I am ready." He closed his trunk.

Eyeing the shirt closely, Albus thought it was adorable. "Awww you are really cute. I mean the shirt is cute." 

Albus and Scorpius headed for the dining hall taking a seat beside each other, of course. The staff walked down to begin the ceremony. Quite a lot were new.

Professor McGonagall took the lead. "If I may have your attention, there will be rule changes to the school. You must remain with your assigned partner and roommates are chosen by the board. I felt this change was necessary. Let's start with Scorpius Malfoy." She looked directly at him.

Scorpius gulped, not knowing what to expect. He was beyond terrified. 

She read the two names. "Scorpius Malfoy, you will be partnered with Albus Potter. You will be room buddies." She saw the look of fear displayed on his face. "You can relax now." She wondered if her wording came out wrong. 

He turned to Albus. "Do you think we were intentionally paired together? I mean it's too good to be true." Scorpius wasn't buying how easy he received who he wanted.

Albus rubbed his forehead, thinking. "I think that's exactly what the staff did. I am not complaining though." He had a feeling they were plotting.

"I am glad it's not just me. I can't imagine myself with anyone else." Scorpius had a diary entry to write tonight.

Lily and James took turns looking at Albus and Scorpius, with knowing smiles. She told her brother, "I don't think they understand why professor McGonagall made them a pair. On a scale of 1-1,00, how dense do you think they are? I mean its obvious why she did it." Her suspicions were usually right.

James nodded. "If we rate them individually, Albus is dense 1,000 and Scorpius 500. If we rate them together, they are dense 1,000. We shouldn't jump to conclusions either." He didn't want to be hyped if the theory is proved wrong. 

"She paired them together because Albus and Scorpius are best friends. It was coming." She explained.

The eldest brother shook his head. "You are 1,000 dense." He had his arms crossed. "I mean, that's not why she paired them. You and I both know the truth. Perhaps, it's just me." The more he thought about it, the more he was most likely right. 

Lily didn't know where he was going with this or whether or not she wanted to know how his mind worked. If she was just halfway right, it's still on a path to discover the real deal. She had to pay attention to the little things between Albus and Scorpius as well as anything major she comes across. James might have opened her eyes. "You can tell me what you mean or I can find out on my own when the clues add up in one piece. Either way, being partially right is still a win." She wasn't competing with her brother.

"I will let you to do it on your own because as your brother, you need to learn yourself. My only wish is for you to be careful." James looked out for her like any older brother would and wanted her to be safe. 

Scorpius left the dining hall to grab his diary. He went to the Slytherin common room. 

September 1, 2019

My dearest diary,

Returning to school had an unexpected twist when I walked out of the bathroom with my best friend Albus seeing me exposed. It's completely normal for guys to be shirtless, right? However, without knowledge he was there doesn't make the situation a big deal or maybe it's supposed to be. Seeing him unleashed happiness in my heart, differently this time around. Sometimes, an explanation is not always always obvious and maybe that's a good thing. Hopefully, the answers become clear in the long run even if waiting doesn't come to fruition until later. Well, it's worth it. Thanks for letting me confide in you regarding Albus. It's helped.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Scorpion Malfoy.

Usually, his middle name is a private matter with the exception of the diary. Albus doesn't even know his middle name. When he is ready, he will tell him. Just not right now. He locked the diary with a key locket and hid it inside his shirt. Any minute now, Albus would be arriving and he didn't want to reveal he writes in a diary. He hid the diary somewhere no one can access.

Surprisingly enough or so he thinks, Albus walked inside the Slytherin common room spotting him at first glance. "Hey, do you want to head to the astronomy tower or are you busy?" He questioned, politely. 

"We can go there. I don't mind." Scorpius walked with him there; one of the best known places at Hogwarts.

Talking on the astronomy tower felt intimate to Albus. Having a close dynamic with Scorpius made it all the more comfortable.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Scorpius wanted him to begin.

"We can talk about anything."

Scorpius recited one of his poems. "As the darkness fell, stars lit up while silence remained still and in time love was born."

Albus was moved by this. "That's beautiful. Are you a writer?"

"I am a poet. I write a lot. I love words." As much as it appears true on surface, no one has seen his writing. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have encouraged you." Albus wished he knew sooner.

He didn't have a good excuse. "I couldn't tell you because I thought you would make fun of me." He avoided eye contact.

"Make fun of you? What for? If writing is your passion, I support you." The assumption he would make fun of him told Albus one thing. Scorpius was insecure.

"I am sorry. I thought you would not approve. It's stupid I know." 

Albus gave him a side hug. "I want you to be happy."

Scorpius smiled. "I wrote poems about you." He admitted. 

The context of those poems, relating particularly to Albus was a mystery.


	2. Coming out

"You wrote poems about me? Really?' Albus was confused because he didn't find himself interesting enough to inspire another person to write a poem about him, or anything else. He was grateful. It's the thought that counts.

Scorpius nodded. "I did write poems about you and I am not hiding anything. Most of them are about our friendship throughout the years. We've come a long way. I can share some with you. Let me think. Give me a second." There was no fabrication of his words. Everything he said was true. Choosing one poem to share wasn't enough. 

"The boy with emerald green eyes brought light to my heart. Stars appeared that night and blessed me with a friend that's mine. A friendship blossomed making it worthwhile. For a second, a dream felt real. Reality set in, we.-" He caught off the poem. The rest would have to wait.

A chilly breeze passed making the moment divine. Albus smiled. "You didn't finish the poem. Why did you cut off?" He looked ahead.

Suddenly, Scorpius suggested heading inside avoiding the question. "Al, maybe we should go back to our dorm. Are you coming?" He turned to head back, just as that happened a shooting star flew in the sky. He had to make a quick wish. "I wish for....." He said his wish silently.

Having nowhere else to be, Albus went with the flow. "I will come. Besides, you and I have to make an arrangement." 

Scorpius knew where this was going. They had talked about it all summer writing owls back and forth. "I can't believe we are doing this. I mean I can believe it. It's just the time came too fast. Where did the summer go?" 

"I am not ready, definitely not. I am very nervous." Albus bit his nails. Goosebumps were visible on his shoulders. "Come on," He pulled Scorpius by the wrist taking him to their room. "Calm down Albus. It's not a big deal. You are best friends." He had many nerves. Repeating that phrase did not help either.

The two boys walked toward Scorpius's bed, standing on the same side. They pushed the bed next to Albus's. If the summer was bad enough, having distance between the two bed's was worse. Scorpius preferred to be closer to Albus. It was his ideas to align the two beds beside each other. When the idea was suggested to Albus, he wished he would have thought of it first. Having a best friend that's one step ahead made things easier to an extent. Albus wanted to be like Scorpius, open minded and confident.

Albus sat on Scorpius's bed. Scorpius sat on Albus's bed. A grin on Scorpius's face always meant something. "Albus, how about for the night we sleep in each other's bed and switch tomorrow unless...?" He did not continue.

"Unless what?" He had a few guesses.

There was a long pause. "Unless we feel comfortable in each other's beds then we don't have to switch at all, you know or......?" Scorpius only made the situation complicated. 

"Or what? You don't have to stop your sentence's until you finish. Just tell me and get it over with please." He was eager to know.

Another silence followed, briefly. "Or we can share a bed if having our own isn't enough. I mean, friends share a bed too. It's not uncommon." 

"Hmm, sharing a bed? I never shared a bed with anyone. You shouldn't be an exception." Albus teased using a sarcastic tone. 

Scorpius wasn't himself lately. He said stuff that should probably be kept private. One of his New Year's resolutions was to be straight forward and he intended to stick to this one. All summer long, he practiced how to be open and for the most part, it worked. "I can be the first person you share a bed with. There is a first time for everything. We are best friends. There isn't anything wrong with sharing a bed. In the end, it's all up to you because personally, I wouldn't mind." He confessed.

"Do you want to share the same bed tonight or another night? You've made your point we are friends."

"We can try sharing a bed tonight and see how it goes. If we don't like it, we don't have to repeat. i won't put pressure on you." Scorpius must have lost his mind. Sharing the same bed with Albus had been on his mind since second year, never bringing himself to understand why.

Albus went pale, freezing in place. Million's of thought's raced in his mind. He felt like he was on cloud nine. "W-w-w-e-e-e can share the same b-e-e-d-d tonigh-t-t." He stuttered. His entire body tensed putting him in shock mode.

"One bed it is. You can always change your mind. I already know I want to share the same bed. It all comes down to you." Scorpius was very persuasive and it seemed like he wouldn't give up in convincing Albus to attempt this one thing.

Scorpius moved over to his bed taking a seat next to Albus, their shoulder's touching. He noticed Albus was stiff. "Are you okay? You have me worried. We don't have to do this. Do you want to do this?" He asked again just to make sure they were set.

"Yes, we can spend the night in the same bed. If something is new to me, I get a little apprehensive. That's all." Albus explained.

Scorpius sat behind Albus massaging his shoulder's with his thumbs, delicately. He took it nice and slow to ease his way into it. "Father taught me how to massage. I want you to feel better." He made circular motions adding all of his finger's next. He pressed gently into Albus's shoulder blades following a rhythm. Every touch caused his finger's to tingle. It's not everyday a friend gives another friend a massage. "Are you relaxed?" Scorpius asked.

"I am. keep going." Albus closed his eyes, feeling his body calm down. Note to self, this was his very first massage from anyone. He was calm.

All of it was surreal. Scorpius squirted a tad bit of lotion on the palm of his hand, rubbing his two hand's together. He brought down Albus's shirt from his shoulder's down to begin massaging the skin of his shoulder blades. He moved his finger's all over Albus's shoulder, adding a little pressure making a memory of how his skin felt like silk. He could never forget tonight. He rubbed his shoulder blades, tenderly causing each stroke to be exquisite.

Neither could keep up with the other. Scorpius had good intentions. Albus was in another world where just him and Scorpius existed. He forgot they were even at Hogwarts. Scorpius continued to make him feel special, not expecting anything in return. The way Scorpius touched him made Albus shiver.

"How do you feel, Albus? I hope you are enjoying my technique." Scorpius checked on him.

"I feel amazing. Thank You." Albus never experienced such a pleasant experience until Scorpius decided to give him a gift. "Is it possible we can make this our thing? I love your massage. I want it to be done to me again if you are willing. I am sorry, I just. I appreciate what you are doing."

Scorpius smiled. "You can sleep better knowing how my touch felt." He can turn it into a routine.

"Does that mean you will give me massages frequently?" 

"I can give you one every night, How about that?" Scorpius was smitten.

Albus thought about it. "I approve. So it's settled." 

Scorpius and Albus took turns changing into their pajama's to get ready for bed. They joined each other in the same bed, falling asleep with their forehead's touching.

The next day, Scorpius was the first to rise. He watched a sleeping Albus, painting a picture of him to remember what he looked liked. He nudged his shoulder. "Albus? We survived sleeping in the same bed." He leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Good morning Scorp. Your voice woke me up. Are you ready to start our day?" He sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes. 

"Of course." He said with the happiest tone he has ever had.

Albus wore light jeans with a plain white top. Scorpius wore dark jeans with a black top. They took turns using the bathroom before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. As they entered, everyone stared. Scorpius and Albus did not notice the attention they were bringing upon themselves. 

Lily sat across from them engaging in conversation. "Good morning Albus and Scorpius. How did you sleep? You have to tell me all about the reunion." She smiled, brightly.

Scorpius smiled back. "Good morning Lily. I slept good. Our reunion was brilliant. I loved seeing Albus again. How is your first year at Hogwarts? I know sometimes for the freshmen, it can be hard." 

Albus smiled at her too. "We slept fine. As a matter of fact, we shared the same bed. I was able to fall asleep easily having Scorpius by my side." He didn't want to hide anything from his sister. She wasn't the one to judge.

"You shared the same bed? The two of you together in the same bed? I have to say I am not a bit surprised. As long as the two of you are happy, I am happy." She said, sincerely. She had to tell James later what she heard from her brother and his best friend.

Albus nodded. "We did. It was very sweet. I enjoyed every second." He couldn't stop smiling.

"I am happy for you, Albus. Scorpius, you two are so compatible for each other. I love the influence you have on my brother." She looked at him giving her blessing. "You two are adorable, you know that. Don't ever let the other go. I want to see you succeed." 

"Why thank you Lily. You are always so encouraging. I am glad you are my sister." He smiled, feeling in a happy mood and nothing or anyone would take it away from him.

Scorpius was content. "Al and I will be in each other's lives no matter what happen's. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know." He smiled again, losing track of how many times he smiled since seeing Albus.

She smiled, blissfully. "You call him Al. That's so cute." She was pleased with the way thing's were progressing. 

James showed up not shortly after. "Good morning. Did I miss anything?" He looked at Albus and Scorpius and Rose last.

She flashed a knowing look at James. "Did you? You have a lot to hear. These two are the best friends I've ever seen." She said with a squeaky voice.

"So what happened? How did you react when you saw each other? I know it wasn't the first summer you were apart but it's the first summer where you became teenagers. I figured something must have changed. Spill the beans." He was intrigued by them.

Scorpius told him how it went. "Well, we did hug. It was a long hug and then we were interrupted for the dining hall call. We spent the night at the astronomy tower talking. After, we went back to our dorm and talked some more. We slept in the same bed. Before you assume Albus suggested anything, it was actually all me." He didn't want blame on Albus.

"Wait a minute. You suggested sharing the bed with Albus? How did that go?" James was the one who wanted all the details.

"It went smoothly. We were comfortable and that's all that matters." Scorpius feared almost nothing like the way he talked.

James and Lily exchanged looks. Lily felt at peace. "Aren't you happy they met?" 

James nodded. "I am very happy. You have no idea." He tapped Albus on the shoulder. "How did the night go for you, bro?"

"Why do you want to know? My business is not your business." Albus said sarcastically. "Just kidding. My night was splendid." 

"Well, we will leave you two alone. It was nice talking to you." Lily stood up to sit at the Gryffindor table along with her brother who followed behind. He kept looking at Albus and Scorpius until taking a seat, lost in deep thought.

Scorpius wasn't feeling hungry. "I don't think I want breakfast. I am just gonna go outside for fresh air." He stood up and exited the dining hall knowing Albus would follow him, soon.

Surely enough, Albus left the dining hall to go with Scorpius outdoors. "Scorpius, about last night....." 

"Don't worry about last night. We know where we stand. We are close friends." Referring to them as friends was further from the truth and he knew all along. 

"Friends...." Now that Albus thought about it, friends sounded off. It didn't fit anymore.

They sat on the deck of the lake, side by side looking at their reflection in the water. Sunshine appeared making Scorpius's eyes glisten. Albus was mesmerized by his eyes which didn't take long. For a while, they were caught in a trance reminiscing on everything that occurred between first meeting all the way up to now. Something definitely changed. They couldn't put the pieces together. Albus splashed Scorpius, chuckling while doing so. Scorpius did not see it coming. He reacted by playfully messing Albus's hair just for fun's sake. 

"So have you had your first kiss?" Scorpius came to a decision it's time to have personal conversation's with Albus even if it meant asking questions about his romantic life because why not, they've grown close. 

Albus was taken back by the question. "I am sorry, what? No I did not. Did you?" He wanted to know for science.

Scorpius smiled, proudly. "No. I never had a first kiss. I was never in a relationship either. How about you? Were you ever with someone?"

"No, I never had a relationship. I am not in a rush. Did you ever have a first crush?" Albus bit his lip.

"I do have a first crush, currently, Who is your crush if you have one now and if you ever did before, who was it?" Scorpius needed answers.

Albus wondered who Scorpius is crushing on. He needed to know. "I have a crush too. I can't tell you who it is though. Who is your crush?"

"I can't tell you. You might know him. I don't know." His sexuality was out in the open to Albus, especially.

Albus would have never guessed Scorpius liked boys. "You like males? You never told me." 

Scorpius wanted to know his sexuality. "Which gender do you like? I told you mine. Now you can tell me your's. Growing up, I've always felt like crushing on guys was the most natural thing in the world. Girl's never crossed my mind even if for a second. I never looked at a girl in that way. There is this one guy I do have a crush on and it's a milestone for me. I will not give you his name. You can keep guessing who you think it might be. However, that does not mean I'll tell you." 

"As your best friend, I am gay. My crush is not in Gryffindor. That's the only hint you are getting. My crush is either in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I won't reveal which house." If Scorpius wanted to play the guessing game, Albus would have him guessing too. 

"You are gay? There is a lot I didn't know about you. It's good you are gay though." Scorpius placed a hand on Albus's shoulder. "Just know, you can tell me anything even the name of your crush." 

Albus never came close to admitting his sexuality until he learned Scorpius had an interest in boys. "I will tell you my crush when you tell me first. Otherwise, tough luck my friend."

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you crushing on Person?" Scorpius took his first shot.

"No. Not him. You will never guess." Albus eliminated the first person.

Scorpius didn't know many people, making the guessing game difficult. The one and only person he should be guessing failed to come out. He kept digging for anyone else except the obvious guy. "So not Person. Are you crushing on Bolver?" He was cold.

"No, he is out of my league. I bet every answer you have will be wrong." Albus knew this because of the fact there is one person in particular. Random guessing won't do him wonders.

"Will you ever tell me who you are crushing on or will you only admit if I am right when I guess correctly and that's how I will receive an answer from you? You can't keep me guessing forever. Am I right?" Scorpius hoped it was the latter.

Albus didn't want to make this easy for him. "When you guess right, I'll let you know and that's how you will be aware of my crush."

"That's no fun. Alright, I'll do my best." Scorpius was nowhere near close. "Is it Clonar?" 

"Oh my god, no. You guessed three people wrong. I have a feeling you'll keep guessing wrong." Albus didn't plan on surrendering.

Scorpius sighed, barely having a clue. "You can't keep doing this to me. It's important if you tell me." 

To put an end to this discussion, Albus jumped in the lake. "The water is very warm. You can jump in too."

"You will tell me your crush one day. I know you will." Scorpius jumped in the water, except he was shirtless unlike Albus who was fully clothed.

He dunked Albus under. "That's what you get for not admitting your crush." He laughed.

Albus rose back on top. "You didn't tell me your's either." He had a point.

They chased each other in the water at an incredible big distance. Albus jumped on top of Scorpius's shoulder's and was flipped backwards. "Dork." Scorpius said, jokingly with a slight giggle.


End file.
